Caramelo KaraIchi
by Lord Sandman
Summary: Ichimatsu solo quería un caramelo, pero recibió algo más dulce de el chico de cabello azul. [KaraIchi F6.]


**Caramelo.**

 **Resumen:** Ichimatsu solo quería un caramelo, pero recibió algo más dulce de el chico de cabello azul. KaraIchi F6.

[Drable]

* * *

 **Caramelo.**

Después de terminar su espectacular concierto el chico de cabello color violeta se refugio en su camerino. Mirando lo que había en la palma de su mano recordó lo que había pasado tan solo minutos antes, durante la canción final, Karamatsu se había acercado y le había tomado la mano depositando algo en la palma de su mano, las fans habían gritado como locas cuando habían estado tan cerca como para besarse.

Pero para su suerte (y desgracia de sus fans) el chico de cabello azul y grandes cejas no le había besado en medio de el concierto. Aunque si se había acercado lo suficiente para susurrarle

"Algún día te daré uno real"

Pero ¿A que se refería con esto el de cabello azul?

Ichimatsu examino con cuidado el objeto que Karamatsu le había dado, era un anillo de caramelo azul. Su cabeza de inmediato le recordó las palabras del de cabello azul. ¿A que se refería? ¿Podría ser qué...?

Sintió un pequeño rubor apoderarse de su rostro, arrugando sus pequeñas cejas negó con fuerza. Tal vez se estaba imaginando cosas equivocadas,solía sucederle que por fuera era callado y tranquilo, mientras que por dentro era un caos completo lleno de pensamientos extraños, pesimistas y de vez en cuando pensamientos que hacían que su corazón palpitara más rápido y con más emoción que cuando cantaba en un concierto.

Pero ya muchas veces había mal interpretado la amabilidad de Karamatsu y cada vez que eso pasaba terminaba sintiéndose un poco tonto por albergar la esperanza de que alguien tan amable, servicial, galante y atractivo pudiera si quiera notar a alguien tan común como él.

Decidido a no pensar más en nada y se puso el caramelo en el dedo para luego llevárselo a la boca, el caramelo anillo tenia un sabor al principio nada agradable, a decir verdad no podía captar ningún sabor hasta unos segundos después. Tenia un ligero sabor a menta, pero aun así no era de su agrado ya que no era tan dulce.

Escucho la puerta de su camerino abrirse y se quito el ridículo anillo de caramelo de manera apresurada. Se giro para ver quien había entrado cuando se encontró con esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban.

—¿Te gusto el caramelo, Ichimatsu? -pregunto con una sonrisa Karamatsu.

—Es un poco amargo para mi gusto... -respondió el menor encogiendo ligeramente los hombros.

—Tengo algo más para ti, también otro caramelo. -Ichimatsu inclino ligeramente la cabeza al escuchar el envoltorio de plástico entre los dedos del mayor, lo vio quitarle la envoltura y como después llevaba el caramelo a su boca.

¿Acaso no iba a dárselo?

En efecto se lo dio, pero no de una manera convencional, con el dulce en la boca el chico de cabello azul se acerco al menor sus manos tomaron con cuidado el rostro contrario hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello color violeta de Ichimatsu y terminando la distancia entre sus labios lo besó.

Al principio fue algo meramente superficial, solo un suave rose de sus labios. Ichimatsu estaba nervioso, sin saber que hacer pero los suaves labios de Karamatsu de alguna manera lo tranquilizaban,lentamente sus labios se separaron inclinando ligeramente el rostro en una silenciosa invitación que fue bien recibida de inmediato. Húmedo, caliente, lento y dulce, la lengua de Karamatsu se empujo dentro junto con algo más duro redondo y pegajoso. Ichimatsu casi olvido que tenia que respirar hasta que se sintió mareado, Karamatsu se alejo dejando un ultimo beso en los labios contrarios.

—¿Qué tal? -pregunto con una encantadora sonrisa.

—Dulce... -fue la simple respuesta de Ichimatsu mientras desviaba volteaba el rostro para tratar de ocultar su sonrojo. Karamatsu rió bajito, sus manos se pasaron por el cabello color violeta mientras susurraba "no hay porque avergonzarse my little kitty" o algo por el estilo.

Ichimatsu saboreo un poco más el caramelo en su boca, su sabor era amargo también. Pero antes había sido dulce. Su mirada violeta busco de inmediato el rostro contrario, más específicamente sus labios.

Había recibido algo aun más dulce. Ahora seria su sabor favorito.


End file.
